This study is a multi-center, open label dose escalation Phase I trial designed to assess the safety, pharmacokinetics and preliminary biologic activity of BMS-188667 (CTLA4Ig) administered as four intravenous injections on study days 1, 3, 16 and 29 to patients with psoriasis vulgaris.